


Death Letter

by Dean_Dwarfchester (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Post BoFA, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dean_Dwarfchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Frodo wanted was to make Bilbo happy. If he unleashes a little of the fury of a King and an angry party of dwarves, well, he cannot be blamed at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the hobbit kink meme: "Thorin/Bilbo - Death Letter, Frodo playing matchmaker  
> Frodo is tired of his uncle being so gloomy all the time. Bilbo's birthday is coming up, and the young hobbit considers sending an invitation to Erebor, but Bilbo was banished... so he sends a fake notice of death, including the date of the "funeral" to King Thorin.  
> (would prefer if everyone survived the last battle)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Frodo knew what he had to do.  
When he came to live with his big cousin Bilbo, he had been relieved, something that was more than enough for a small boy who had just lost his parents. Whenever Mister Baggins went to family reunions he'd tell all the Hobbitlings tales of his adventure with a group of Dwarves to help them slay a Dragon, and no matter how many times they had listened to them already, they liked to hear Bilbo out over and over again, much to their parents' annoyance.  
So when Frodo arrived to legendary Bag End, he knew that even if he wouldn't have the love of his parents anymore, at least he'd have the familiarity of stories before going to sleep, and to have such exciting stories as Bilbo's, made him feel better and less lonely. 

Bilbo received him with open arms, a warm smile, and the delicious smell of honey and butter. The older Hobbit knew exactly what a youngling needed after something as painful as losing your parents so that he wouldn't get lost in misery, and he would make Frodo's stay as happy as possible. 

He kept him company most of the time, but he also knew the young Hobbit needed his own space. He held him close whenever he cried, and constantly tried to make him laugh, he took him to the market and to the Mathom-house at Michel Delving, they'd go on long strolls and they lied on the grass of the Hill to make out the figures of the clouds. Bilbo would tell his stories to the small boy until he fell asleep, and eventually Frodo started being his old cheery self. It still hurt, it would never stop hurting, but he could fill the gap the pain left every night with new things to do every day. 

So when Frodo came out from himself, he could pay attention for real to his older cousin. Bilbo was a cheerful Hobbit. He was weird and the other Hobbits talked behind his back constantly, but still, many would seek his company, and they enjoyed it if and when they had the chance. But Frodo noticed something else. When Bilbo was telling his adventures to Frodo at night, now that he had all the time in the world because the younger Hobbit wouldn't go anywhere and no parent was there to take him away, his stories were more detailed. All these details were about one part of the adventure mostly, a Dwarf, specifically. Thorin Oakenshield. Every time Bilbo spoke about him, his eyes would look distant and longing. A certain sadness would creep over Bilbo's features and never leave him until the next morning. His voice dropped at the mention of the Dwarf King and sometimes tears would pool in the honey orbs. Frodo knew that a broken friendship wasn't the only thing that made Bilbo feel so miserable, no, it couldn't be. He'd seen other Hobbits stop being friends and never seen the same emotion in their eyes. There had been anger, or disappointment, but that kind of emptiness, he had seen only once. Miss Holy was a Hobbit lass who was engaged to the Hobbit who rented Frodo's parents the boat they drowned in. He tried to help them out, and drowned as well, leaving Miss Holy alone. In her eyes, Frodo saw the same lack of life as he saw in his cousin's eyes, and he knew the Dwarf Thorin had broken Bilbo's heart when he banished him from Erebor. 

So the way to help his cousin was very clear to him. He had to bring the Dwarf to Bag End to make Bilbo happy again, just as Bilbo had made Frodo happy. 

Bilbo looked at Frodo with a brow up when he said he would stay home today instead of going to the market with Bilbo, as every Monday, but shrugged and told Frodo not to open the door for any stranger while he was gone, and left. The moment the circular door closed, Frodo ran to Bilbo's study and took out quill, ink, and parchment and settled himself in front of the desk. He sat there for a while staring at the parchment, thinking of what he would say to make a King, who had lost his trust on a friend and banished him, come to see said friend. Nothing came to his mind. Surely, if what Bilbo said of the stubbornness of Dwarves was true, not just anything would make Thorin come from the other side of Middle-earth to see the Hobbit. Not just any reason. Just a very good one. One that meant it would be the last time he'd see Bilbo again. Last time he saw the Hobbit who helped him have his Kingdom back.

Frodo knew what he had to do. He felt a little guilty at the words he wrote, but that didn't stop him. If this was what it took to make his cousin happy, then so be it. 

He went out to the front fence and put the letter inside the mail box. Now all he had to do, was to wait.

\-------

Erebor looked more majestic and beautiful than it had before the Dragon. The dwarves had worked restlessly as soon as the sick and wounded had been healed and their King was on his feet again and ready to command them to turn the chaos the Mountain was into the splendorous Kingdom they had fought for. 

Thorin was a mighty and just King, he saw for his people and lost no time to make their lives worthy for dwarves of Erebor. He made fair negotiations with the Mirkwood Elves and with the Men of the city of Dale, which waited to be rebuilt. He even sent some of his own Dwarves to help the men with their city. For years, the realm of the King Under the Mountain grew in wealth and prosperity, and, save from a few attacks from surviving wargs and orcs, they received no unpleasant news.

Until that letter. 

Thorin had been on a council meeting to renew negotiations on the trading of wine with the wood elves, when his youngest nephew burst into the hall with wide tearful eyes. His brother, who had been sitting next to Thorin, ran to him with concern clear in his face and tried to soothe him, but Kili wriggled out of his brother's strong arms and towards their Uncle.

"What is it Kili?" Thorin would be screaming at the young warrior for the instrusion, but he had never seen Kili this shaken, not since he woke up after the Battle of Five Armies asking for his brother, so he let his tone be only slightly angry.

"U-uncle! It's- it's Bil-Bilbo" 

The other dwarves gasped at Kili calling Thorin by the informal name during a meeting, but the King ignored it in favour of what his nephew had just said. 

"What about the Halfling, nephew?" he tried to be as composed as the moment would let him.

"I-you. I'm s-sorry, Uncle. He--He's d-dead."

Kili broke into tears and Fili catched him in his arms, his own sky blue eyes with tears pooling in the corners.

The words struck Thorin. He suddenly felt numb. Kili's sobbing got lost somewhere and his thoughts were a haze. The dull pain he felt every day since the Hobbit left exploded inside of him and settled itself in every nook of his body, so that Thorin couldn't ignore it anymore. He sank into the emptiness he had kept in his heart. The Hobbit- his Hobbit- the little creature who had agreed to leave his whole life behind for him and his men, and had gone through all the dangers no Hobbit should and would go through, the Halfling who had taught Thorin of a warm hug as the best way to make a loved one feel better, and kept teaching Thorin even in his absence, was gone. And not like those years ago, when he had banished the creature who made him feel at home, regretting it the moment he said the words but being too stubborn to apologise and ask him to stay. No, he was gone for good. Thorin would never see his sweet Bilbo again.

"Your Majesty?"

Thorin turned abruptly. He blinked several times before the world came back into focus.

"What?" his voice was raspy and he couldn't form anything longer than that.

Balin was looking very concerned at him before nodding understandingly and turning to the other Dwarves in the room and dismissing them.

"Our King must see to an important affair and won't be able to continue with this meeting until further notice. Thank you gentlemen"

The Dwarves looked indignantly at the old company members present, but left without a word.

"Thorin, we have to get ready" 

Thorin felt Balin's hand on his shoulder very softly, and barely registered in his mind when he had been dragged to his sleeping chambers. 

He was being sat down and something warm and sweet was being forced into his mouth. It made him cough and come back to full awareness.

His chamber was filled with his Company. All of them looked sad, some, like Bofur and his nephews had puffy eyes, and even Dwalin, the hard soldier, had red in his eyes. 

They all knew. They all felt. They surely all missed. But not as Thorin. They had gotten attached, but they hadn't loved.

"We're very sorry, Thorin" Balin spoke with a shaky voice. The always composed old dwarf looked almost as white as his beard. 

The others nodded and some offered sad smiles. Their grunts were low and didn't have their usual energy.

Thorin could only nod at them. He appreciated that they were all here, but now he just wanted to up and leave towards the Shire to meet his Hobbit.

"Let's all get ready, then" said Dwalin gruffly. His voice sounded strained.

"Ready for what?" asked Thorin

"To go to the Shire, of course." said his friend, looking at him earnestly and making it clear that he wouldn't let Thorin go alone.

Thorin nodded again and the Company was out within seconds. They agreed on meeting here in an hour with the indispensable. 

Only Fili and Kili remained.  
They looked beyond broken, holding each other as if letting go would kill them both. 

Thorin hesitated for a moment, and then walked to them and held them in his arms tightly, afraid to let go as well. He needed this embrace as much as they did, and he could probably shatter if they broke it. 

"We're sorry, Uncle Thorin"

"We're gonna miss him as well"

They sniffed into his chest.

"Hush, I know. I'm gonna miss Mister Baggins too" Thorin winced at the name. There was no emotion in that name, he had used it so many times to reffer to Bilbo and appear indifferent that it sounded that way without him trying already. 

"We know you love him, Uncle"

"We know how much you have suffered for banishing him"

He had. More than they knew. But it was no use to acknowledge it now. His love for Bilbo must have been made known when the Hobbit was alive. It was too late now, and that crushed him. All the times he thought of sending a letter, of paying a visit. He'd give his Mountain away to go back in time and do it.

He let go of Fili and Kili, smiled comfortingly at them and kissed each on the cheek before making them go get ready as well. They left and closed the door behind them, leaving him alone.

He broke. His sobs muffled by a pillow. He would let nobody know he was crying. He wasn't ready to be seen like this by his men yet. He would mourn for Bilbo along with them once they were in the Shire. Before that, he was still a King, and not a simple Dwarf who had fell in love, and had lost it abruptly. 

An hour later his chamber was full again. He payed no attention to what was happening, Balin taking care of the logistics of their journey. They would go out the same way they had all those years ago. In search for a burglar, only this time, they had lost him, even if they knew where to find him.

They set out. The Mountain wouldn't be left unattended of course. The Lady Dis would run it for as long as her brother needed her to, and after hugging him tightly, making him feel a little better with her fussing and mothering and reassuring words, kissing him fiercely and making the same for her sons, she waved them good bye.

They traveled for several weeks, the sunny summer days always gloomy for the Company. Their hearts heavy and their moods grey. 

\-------

Frodo's days passed with anxiousness. Bilbo saw his cousin grow nervous each day and he began to worry. Perhaps the Hobbit was falling into sadness for his parents again? It could happen. He asked Frodo, but he would always just smile at Bilbo ad shake his head.

"You must be imagining things, Bilbo. I'm quite splendid!"

Bilbo would frown at the dark haired Hobbit and leave the subject. As Frodo wouldn't tell him why he was at such a shaky state all the time, and he didn't want to push him into telling him, he started to try to cheer him up again. Their old routine came back, and they'd go out on strolls and museum visits again. Frodo agreed to it in order to indulge his cousin and not to make him suspect any further, though he also enjoyed their walks and talks.

One night, he stopped hoping to see the Dwarf King arrive at the Shire. Several weeks had passed and no response came from the Mountain, so Frodo accepted the fact that Thorin's grudge on Bilbo was too big, and not even his death would make the Dwarf change his mind. 

So he went back to his normal self, not worrying over the matter anymore, and Bilbo breathed easily again. Frodo was alright.

"Frodo, my lad. Please, be nice with your cousin and tell me, was something bothering you? You did seem to change a little in the past weeks, I was afraid you were depressed about your parents, Eru guard them, again."

Frodo swallowed the piece of eggs and bacon he had been chewing happily before answering.

"Oh, my dear cousin, I'm sorry that I scared you! I am sad for them, I miss them deeply, but, it wasn't because of it that my mood changed recently"

"Oh! Well, I'm relieved. But, if I may ask, what was it for then?"

Frodo considered. He didn't like lying to Bilbo, and Thorin hadn't answered, and didn't seem to be coming, so what harm could there be to tell Bilbo about the letter?

"Well, if you must now, Bilbo, I was worried about you."

"About me? Whatever for?"

"Well, you seem so sad all the time, cousin. I could bear it no longer to see you that way! I realised, from your stories, that it is because of that Dwarven King, Thorin. I thought it might make you happy to see him again, so I sent him a letter"

Bilbo's eyes had gone wide and fear was visible in them. "A-a letter? To Th-Thorin?"

Frodo nodded happily.

"What did you tell him in the letter?"

Frodo's smile banished and a frown was in war with nervousness over his soft face "I, well, don't be mad, but you did say they are stubborn, and he banished you!"

Bilbo looked more and more terrified with each passing moment "What did you write to him, Frodo?"

"Well. I said. I said you were dead. I asked him to come to your funeral." to Frodo's benefit, he looked afraid and ashamed. He had lied, to a regal dwarf and to his cousin, who had been kind and loving to him.

Bilbo's insides disappeared. "Oh, Frodo" his voice was barely a whisper. He wanted to ask if Thorin had answered, if he cared about Bilbo dying, if he was coming, but he feared the answer. 

"Bil---"

Frodo's words were drowned by a loud knock on the door. Both Hobbits jumped and looked at the door. They weren't expecting anyone, and it was 6 in the afternoon, late enough for any unexpected visitors to decide to appear. Bilbo's stomach filled with butterflies at the thought, but he put it aside quickly, it was absurd.

He couldn't make himself move, so it was Frodo who ran to their door and opened it, gasping when he did.

"You must be Frodo Boggins. I'm Kili"

"And I'm Fili"

"At your service" 

The voices Bilbo remembered as mischievous ad cheerful were dull and blue. His heart ached at the sound. 

"Our condolences, Mister Baggins"

That voice was gruff.

"Dwalin, at your service"

Yes, just like he remembered. 

He would be overjoyed at the sound of those voices, if he didn't know the reason why their owners were here.

"Oh, I. Thank you, I---"

"Gloin, at your service. My deepest condolences, Master Hobbit, but please, would you let us come in?"

"Oh, oh! Of course, I'm sorry!"

Bilbo stood up, not ready for what would follow. Each of his friends went inside after offering bows, their services, and their condolences to Frodo. One by one they came in and stood in front of him, with shock visible in their wide eyes and gaping mouths.  
Bilbo looked at each apologetically, until the last Dwarf came in.

Thorin was as handsome as ever, there were new grey strays of hair adding more beauty to his features. He looked stiff like before, his ever present frown still there, gaze as intense as ever. He had changed, but not entirely, and Bilbo couldn't be more in love. He was looking at Bilbo, with something the Hobbit would make out as relief, but also with anger and confusion.

"Bilbo?"

"He-hello, Thorin."

The Dwarves all burst out into raged screams. Things such as "traitor" "liar" "terrible thing to play with, death" and "inconsiderate hobbit" could be listened, along with swearing and curses that would make any Hobbit run away. But Bilbo stood there, with his face flushed, and waited until it died out. Thorin was saying nothing, he was just staring at Bilbo with hurt, and that was worse than all of the others' cursing.

When they finally stopped screaming and all stared at Bilbo waiting for an explanation, Bilbo was ready to indulge, but first.

"I'm sure you've had quite a long and exhausting journey. Please, gentlemen, let me offer you refreshments. Frodo?"

The other Hobbit had shrunk into himself at all the shouting, and was now running towards his cousin and using him as a shield. It had been scary, but Bilbo seemed to know dwarves really well, so he would obviously be safe behind him.

The dwarves considered it for a moment and then nodded indignantly and made their way to the dining room. 

Bilbo cooked for them and brewed tea. He made Frodo get them all big tankards of ale, yes, even if he was still scared. But he knew he deserved it. The Dwarves' fury was because of him.  
All the time Bilbo was silent, and so were the Dwarves, except for the occasional moan of satisfaction at the food, a Hobbit's cooking was always something quite enjoyable.

When they were all full, one by one they helped the two Hobbits clean, nobody could say a Dwarf was ungrateful and unhelpful, though they wouldn't have been blamed, considering what Bilbo had put them through, and then sat again waiting for an explanation.

"Master Boggins, if this was a joke, let me tell you, it was of very bad taste." Kili started, glaring and with his arms crossed at Bilbo.

"Even if us Dwarves enjoy a good prank, we never jest about death, and even less about the death of such a beloved friend" said Fili darkly beside his brother.

Bilbo wanted to hug them. He had missed them so much! And they had changed! Oh how he wished he had seen those changes happen!

"We deserve an explanation as to why you sent a letter saying that you had died, Bilbo" spoke Bofur, no happy wrinkles around his eyes.

"And also of why would you decide to send that letter instead of one that asked of our well being, or that spoke of your own" nodded Bombur looking offended

"Why would you like to hurt us in such a manner, Hobbit?" bit out Dwalin

The questions were only fair. He hadn't sent the letter himself, but he hadn't sent any others either.

He sighed deeply and looked at each of his guests before speaking.

"I am very sorry for your long journey. It was for nothing, as I am not dead. The reason I sent no letters informing you of my health and neither asking about yours, was because I didn't think you would like to hear about it, that you wouldn't like to hear about me---"

"But we care for you Bilbo!"

"Yes, that's why we came, isn't it?" the princes whined. They were still children. Bilbo smiled internally.

"Why would you think that, Bilbo?" asked Bofur.

"Well, you didn't write either, and I was banished from Erebor, so I just figured" 

This was also true, none of them had written to Bilbo, and this made them all look a little ashamed and lost for words for a moment.

A loud grunt startled them.

"Bifur is right, Mister Bilbo, you looked so eager to leave, that we thought you were too happy to get away from us!" said Ori, nodding at the other Dwarf speaking Khuzdûl. 

"We thought you pretty much hated us for taking you on this crazy adventure" sighed Dori, patting his youngest brother encouragingly.

"And making you burgle for us!" addedd Nori with a rather bored smile.

"And for getting you into an actual war and end up with a wounded head!" yelled Oin, his ear trumpet held high.

Yes, this was also true. Bilbo had left as soon as he had been able to without a second glance back. But he was ashamed. What else was he expected to do?

"We could stay here and search for blames to hand out all night, but I think we can all agree that both parties were mistaken about the other's reason as to why we didn't write to each other, but now, I need to offer you an explanation about the only letter you got from my adress. But for that, I'll need the asistance of my younger cousin, Frodo, the real author of said letter. Frodo." Bilbo nodded at the younger Hobbit, who started shaking from head to toe. This was his punishment, and even if it terrified him, he would take it.

He stepped forward from his hiding place and stared at his audience of scary, angry looking Dwarves. Thorin, who had remained silent all the while, was piercing him with his stormy blue eyes, and Frodo stuttered a couple of times before managing to explain all that had happened.

The reason dawned into each Dwarf, and their gazes softened with every word he said. When he had finished his story, the group no longer looked angry, but sympathetic, as if they understood what Frodo had gone through with the decision he had made.

All looked understanding, except for Thorin. 

Frodo thought he of all of the others would be touched by now, after all, it was he who Bilbo loved, but he was wrong. He was red in the face and his nostrils flared. Not the reaction Frodo expected.  
He turned to look at his cousin, who was very red too, but it wasn't anger what was making him blush, no, Bilbo was embarrassed. And it hit Frodo until then that he had revealed to the Dwarven Company about his cousin's love for their King. Oh. Well, Frodo should probably stop making decisions and telling stories of his own, because he wasn't good at it!

"Eeerrrm---" 

"You shouldn't trust your nephew that much, I think, Hobbit, if he goes around writing and addressing such letters freely like that" growled Thorin.

It was the first time he spoke and Bilbo flinched. That he shouldn't trust Frodo? What was Thorin implying, that he didn't know how to make Frodo behave? Had he seen Fili and Kili? Now those two were clearly carefree and needed a lesson or two about how to behave! But Bilbo wouldn't take it against his two young Dwarves, no, their hot headed uncle was the one who would take all his fury.

"He's not my nephew, Dwarf, he's my cousin. And I do trust him, he's an excellent boy and deserves all my trust! If you didn't hear, he sent that letter just to try and help me, even if that wasn't the best way to do it, his intentions were good!" spat Bilbo angrily. Frodo had obviously done wrong, but Bilbo would defend him with teeth and claws.

Thorin laughed sarcastically "Please! How can you be so blind?! He is obviously lying! Children will lie all they can to get themselves out of trouble!" Because he had to be lying. Obviously Bilbo didn't love Thorin! Not after all he had done and said to Bilbo, surely the sweet Halfling could feel nothing but hate towards Thorin, and Mahal, that made Thorin even more miserable. So how could this cousin of Bilbo be toying with such feelings and lying about them? Hadn't he done enough damage? He had left his Kingdom to attend a funeral that wasn't real!

"You don't know what you are talking about, Thorin Oakenshield! So I suggest that you shut up!" Bilbo barked glaring at Thorin.

He had always thought that if he ever saw the Dwarf King again, he would be scared out of his feet, but he was so angry at Thorin's implies there was no room for fear.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Hobbit. Your cousin is the one who doesn't! To lie about feelings I long for and to toy with my own emotions, it's a complete offence!!!"

"He is not lying!!! He did wrong, but he is no liar!! The feelings he talked about are true, Thorin! But you are always so blind! Always thinking about offences others do to you that are oftenly not there, that you fail to see what's really in front of you!"

Thorin opened his mouth to yell back, but shut it immediately. He was processing what Bilbo had said. He affirmed his cousin wasn't lying, and that those feelings were real. Could it be? Was he joking? He turned to look at his Company, who where all sitting at a reasonable distance from the table now, all looking between the two dense love birds, and searched for a teasing smile or contained laughter. But they were all serious. Balin was nodding at him, as if he knew of his doubts, and was reassuring him that what he had heard was true.

He turned to look at Bilbo aain and the small Hobbit was looking at him in such a furious way Thorin winced. Anger directed at him again from someone he never wanted to see with anything but love in his eyes. He sighed. Why did he manage to screw things up with Bilbo every time?

"Master Frodo. My apologies, for calling you a liar. I-- I thought---"

"It's alright, your Majesty, I didn't behave correctly either, and should have asked you to come in a different way. I wasn't lying, though, my cousin does love you. Give him another chance, you won't regret it"

Frodo was still trembling a little, but he felt more confident now, and Thorin's apology had caught him off guard.

Thorin chuckled awkwardly and waved Frodo's apology off. If anyone needed another chance, yet again, that was Thorin.

"I think we should all go to sleep, we are all tired, and shall speak more in the morning" said Balin diplomatically

"You are right, Master Balin. Please, let us help you get settled" sighed Bilbo, the idea of sleeping his anger off quite agreeable. 

He helped the Dwarves get their beds on the floor ready, and the memory of doing this all those years ago warmed his heart and made him smile.

"Well, probably it's not how I wanted this to be, but at least you're smiling" said Frodo shyly.

Bilbo grined "Frodo, my lad, you are going to dust the entire house for the rest of the year"

Frodo moaned. He hated dusting! His feet hair got all dirty and he sneezed for a whole month whenever he dusted. He bid Bilbo goodnight and went to sleep.

Thorin was nowhere to be seen, and after looking around for him without success, Bilbo went to sleep himself.

Next morning, Bilbo woke up to the sound of harsh laughter and the smell of sausages ad pancakes. He smiled and stood up, ready to go out. But, it hit him, Thorin and him had had a fight last night. The Dwarf knew of his affections, but they had been revealed so awkwardly and unromantically that Bilbo wanted to disappear completely. He paced in his room, deciding whether to go out or stay here until he eventually died and the Dwarves had a real funeral to attend and their visit fulfilled it's purpose. But he obviously couldn't. He had Frodo to look after, and the idea was just ridiculous. He would have to deal with this problem eventually, and better sooner than later. He opened his room's door and crashed against something hard. He turned up and met no other's eyes but the beautiful stormy blue orbes of Thorin. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Thorin, I didn't know you were here."

"Hobbit. A word?"

Thorin barely grumbled and Bilbo sighed and nodded. _Here goes nothing he thought._

"First, I would like to apologise for banishing you from my Kingdom. I was blinded by greed in that moment and didn't see clearly that all you did, you did it for the well being of our Company and friends. I wanted to take back the words as soon as they left my mouth but my stubbornness wouldn't let me. It's not enough an excuse, but I hope you understand. When we were exiled, I thought no good or joy would come to me ever again, until I met you, Bilbo Baggins. I see that now. I realised, with an aching heart, that I didn't want to see you part from my side, and that the moment you were gone, even with my Grandfather's legacy back, my life was parting with you. When Kili told me you were dead, they few pieces of me that remained, crumbled, and I thought I was too late. I couldn't bear that thought. I came not to say good bye, Bilbo, I came to go with you."

"Thorin!" Bilbo gasped. All this time, he thought the Dwarf King hated him, for a good reason, and Bilbo hadn't felt complete any longer since he left the Mountain. And now, Thorin was here, not only telling him he didn't hate him, but that he thought it so horrible to live without Bilbo that he'd actually die just to be him! 

Thorin stroked Bilbo's cheeks slowly and softly and Bilbo leaned into the touch. He had wanted this kind of intimacy with Thorin for so long. The dwarf held his face when his touch wasn't rejected and looked into Bilbo's eyes.

"Bilbo. I cannot be full if you're not with to me. You make me angry and annoyed, but you fill me with so much life and bliss, something I haven't felt for so long. I am a better person when I so much as think of you, I feel warm and confident whenever you look at me. I've been a fool, I let too many things happen before I told you this, and many of my misfortunes had been because of it. I need you by my side, Bilbo. Please, I ask for another chance, I will demonstrate my love for you in any way that you ask, let me make you as happy as you make me. Let me make up for the time I made us lose" 

Bilbo's heart was beating so fast! All the years he had sat on his bed, by himself, imagining Thorin saying this to him, and they living happily ever after. 

"Thorin, I---I forgive you, you silly dwarf, you hurt me, of course, but I think there's enough blame for the two of us. Nothing would make me happier than the sole idea of being with you! You complete me, and this time apart had been the worst years of my entire life. I love you, very deeply, that cannot be doubted. But, I have Frodo to look after now, Thorin, I can't just decide for myself anymore"

Thorin grunted and hesitated for a moment "He can come with us, if that's ok"

Come with us! To Erebor, Thorin surely meant. Bilbo closed his eyes. Years of having a lonely heart, feeling empty, even with Frodo's laughter there, longing for the touch of another heart that belonged to him. There was also Bag End, though, his home. No. He knew where his home was, really, after coming back to his house and not feeling that connection anymore. He knew the answer already. 

"Nothing would make me happier than to come with you, my King! We'll just have to ask Frodo." And how Bilbo wished that he said yes.

"Bilbo, of course we are!!!"

Bilbo and Thorin jumped at the intrusion. Fili and Kili ducked behind the wall next to where they were standing at their uncle's frown, but Frodo bounced happily!

"I did this to make you happy, Bilbo, I won't spoil it by saying no!"

"Frodo, are, are you sure lad?"

"Of course! I would love an adventure of my own! And we can always come visit!"

Bilbo laughed, flawless happiness flowing through him.

The other Dwarves came out from their hiding places ( the sneaky lot!) and cheered with them. Their King and their Burglar finally together!

After all the necessary arrangements, which meant a short vacations for the noisy party of Dwarves, Bilbo was ready outside of his Hobbit hole, looking at it for the last time. He remembered that day in which he hadn't been certain if he was going to come back, leaving on an adventure with a group of strange Dwarves. Now, he was sure he wasn't coming back, not to stay at least, and he was going on the best adventure with a group of friends, his cousin, and the love of his life.

Thorin held him by his waist and kissed his cheek. It felt so familiar, as if he had done it before. Bilbo smiled and turned to look at his Dwarf.

"Ready, love?"

"I am, love."

They closed the circular door together and left behind the loud group in front of them. They would never be parted, ever again, not even by death.

**Author's Note:**

> Typos and any other mistakes have been corrected :]


End file.
